


Отступник

by ErnstWolff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не так-то легко избавиться от мага, который нарушил твою уединенную жизнь в заснеженном лесу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отступник

Это был маг.  
Адаар сразу распознал чародея в бегущем по снегу человеке, распознал, даже не заметив еще посоха за спиной. Сказать, что маг бежал, — значит, сильно преувеличить. Ноги его увязали в белоснежных сугробах, тонкая корка льда ломалась под подошвами тяжелых сапог, и маг по колено проваливался в рыхлый под нею снег. Шагов за сто до дома он увяз почти до пояса, и Адаар не был уверен, что маг вообще сможет выбраться. Каждое его движение говорило, что он уже долго бежит по лесу, от него веяло усталостью. Он выдохся. Но все равно что-то гнало его вперед и заставляло преодолевать измождение.  
Из сугроба маг выкарабкался, догадавшись наконец-то использовать посох как палку. Едва он начал им помогать себе, как третьей ногой, дело пошло быстрее. Заклинания он не использовал. Скорее всего, уже был выжат и не мог сотворить даже огонька, не то что подлечить себя или растопить жаром снег. Или же преследователи мага могли найти его по следам используемой силы.  
В наличии преследователей Адаар не сомневался: иной причины для такого изнуряющего бега нельзя найти.  
Он приготовил тяжелый двуручный топор со вплавленной в металл звездной пылью и подошел к двери.  
По его прикидкам, магу оставалось пятьдесят шагов до дома. Для собственного же блага ему лучше пройти мимо. С Адаара достаточно агрессивно настроенных существ. И уж в последнюю очередь он желает видеть преследователей отступников. Он много в своей жизни повидал людей с оружием и посохами в руках, и больше не хочет.  
Нервный стук в дверь раздался спустя пару минут.   
— Впустите, — взмолился голос с той стороны двери. — Прошу вас, я погибну! — мелькнула в нем нотка возмущения.   
Адаар взялся за холодную рукоять топора. Лезвие полыхнуло золотисто-алым цветом в отблесках огня.  
— Я выламываю дверь, — зазвучавшая обреченность неожиданно толкнула его в грудь, задела за живое болезненной гранью эмоций.  
Адаар не сомневался, что от отчаяния маг найдет в себе последние крохи магии и снесет дверь. По косяку пробежали искры. А может, упадет без сил?.. Искр стало больше, запахло жженой древесиной. Решившись, Адаар глухо рявкнул, с трудом совладав с голосом после длительного молчания:  
— Стой.   
Он отпер огромный замок, который сварил сам, приоткрыл дверь. Маг тут же распахнул ее на полную и ввалился внутрь с очумевшим видом, испуганно глядя на Адаара. В его оливковых глазах застыл ужас напополам с восторгом. Что-то новое. И в тот же миг маг, глубоко вдохнув ртом, рухнул, как подбитый.  
Адаар уставился на него в замешательстве. Посох, гремя, откатился в угол. Маг лежал без движения, неловко вывернув руку, под его лицом угадывалась крохотная лужица крови. Нос разбил, голова наверняка цела — он упал на ковер из шерсти. Адаара не слишком заботило, заработал себе маг сотрясение или нет, но нужно было решать, как поступить с нежданным гостем. Он закрыл дверь, чтобы снег не залетал внутрь.  
Что делать с магом?.. Почему он потерял сознание? Адаар опустился рядом с ним на колени, тронул за шею. При всех своих скудных знаниях о человеческом организме, он понял, что пульс зашкаливал. Температура и усталость — вот что сгубило мага. Будь у него раны, Адаар заметил бы это по походке. Он задумался, как повести себя с чужеземцем. Для начала, решил Адаар, перевернуть на спину и рассмотреть.  
Кожа его была смуглой, обласканной солнцем с самого рождения — значит, нездешний. От него веяло чужеродностью. Словно от звездной пыли в кромке лезвия топора… Адаар неосознанно, почти против воли обхватил лицо мага большими ладонями, положил себе на колени, потрогал лоб. С закрытыми глазами маг выглядел умиротворенным, отрешенным, почти мертвым — только вздымающаяся грудь выдавала в нем живого. Красиво очерченные, чуть запачканные потекшей из носа кровью, притягивали взгляд. Адаар провел по ним большим пальцем, лаская. Маг оставался недвижим, не замечал его действий. Нос он все-таки не сломал — кровь пошла сама собой, от перенапряжения. Адаар подивился его щегольским закрученным усам, тронул подушечками пальцев скулы. Опомнившись, он опустил мага с колен обратно на пол и поднялся.   
Сначала он спрятал посох. Магический предмет — первая улика. Никто не должен знать, что он укрывает отступника. Никто не должен знать, что в этом доме есть чародей. Магу не повредит еще полежать на ковре, пока Адаар возится с посохом. Потом он стащил с мага добротные сапоги, кинул их к двери, обозлившись на натекшую от них лужу; ее тоже придется отмывать вместе с кровью, натекшей из носа мага. Адаар снял с него изящный, но холодный мокрый плащ и подхватил отступника на руки — он оказался совсем легким. Прижимая его боком к своей груди, Адаар принес его в комнату, выполнявшую роль ванной, и оставил там. Пора вскипятить воду — скоро маг очнется и затрясется от холода. Сам Адаар пожелал бы после долгого путешествия по лесу принять обжигающую ванну, однако он пекся не о комфорте мага, а лишь предупреждал переохлаждение организма. Мысль о заботе отчасти претила его загрубевшей и стесанной одиночеством натуре, но оставалось всего два варианта: либо выбросить мага прочь, либо привести его в чувство и указать на выход. И раз уж Адаар впустил его, то теперь не имеет права позволить умереть прямо здесь.  
Стоило бы выкинуть его сейчас в лес. Пусть замерз бы насмерть. Но Адаар представил, как этот мужчина встретится ему завтра утром, закоченевший и безвозвратно мертвый, и не смог. Что-то остановило. Маг был красив, соблазнителен — даже сейчас. Адаар боялся увидеть его завтра утром, когда он наберется сил.  
Адаар принялся стаскивать с него одежду. Если где-то в затылке и зашевелилось предупреждение о недопустимости и запредельной близости, то Адаар его проигнорировал. Вещички мага поблескивали в свете тлеющей лампы, как драгоценности. Приглядевшись, Адаар понял, что не так уж и далек от истины: все украшения явно были дорогими. Выпутав мага из штанов, Адаар провел ладонью от бедер до самых стоп, укладывая его ноги в ванну. С застежками на верхней части диковинного костюма Адаар провозился еще больше, но, в конце концов, избавился и от нее. Обнаженное тело притягивало взгляд. Адаар положил вещи мага на пол, потрогал подтянутый живот, едва справившись с искушением попробовать мага на вкус. Мысли завихрялись, как воронки от подземного течения в быстрой реке, мешались, сводили с ума.  
Выдохнув, Адаар бережно усадил мага в ванне и пошел за водой. Она нагрелась, пока он возился с одеждой, и, взяв два ведра, Адаар вернулся обратно. Маг все не приходил в себя, погружение в кипяток не заставило его даже вздрогнуть. Пора бы заволноваться, но толку от этих эмоций? Маг-незнакомец никем Адаару не приходится. Совесть его перед отступником чиста. Он сделал для беглеца все, что мог.  
Адаар уложил его голову на бортик и сел рядом на пол, подперев подбородок кулаком. Маг так и не очнулся. Адаар стер с его носа и губ кровь, провел ладонью по волосам. Он почти потянулся за мылом, но одернул себя. Маг выглядел чистым. Ухоженным. С мягкими пятками и кожей, не украшенной шрамами. Легкий слой пота и так слизала вода. Адаар поймал себя на желании коснуться солнечной кожи.   
Он просидел так какое-то время, разглядывая губы и ресницы мага. Проверял то и дело температуру воды. Когда она стала остывать, он вытащил его и понес в комнату. Казалось, взгляд привык к наготе, но все равно голое тело заставило шевельнуться внутри что-то забытое. Адаар держал недвижимого мага на руках, прижимая к себе, и прислушивался к его дыханию. Одна рука на предплечье, вторая — под коленями, ладонью на крепком бедре… Это волнует. Адаар застыл, скованный мыслями и ощущениями, словно зачарованными кандалами.  
Потом, опомнившись, опустил мага на кровать. Этот мужчина в грязном доме посреди пыли и паутины казался чем-то инородным. Плечи, вырисовывающиеся кубики на прессе, умопомрачительные бедра и… Адаару стало неловко, но он смотрел на мягкий член и думал, как же давно он не… Как же хочется… Адаар опустился возле своей постели, в которой теперь лежал маг, на колени. Оправдываясь перед самим собой, снова пощупал пульс на его шее, чтобы урвать еще одно прикосновение. Он так и не смог справиться с собой. Укутал мага и тайком, под одеялом, положил на секунду ладонь на его пах. Хотелось скользнуть между ягодиц, проникнуть внутрь его тела, но Адаар сдержался и отстранился.  
Он оставил мага, тепло оделся, взял топор и вышел на улицу. Ветер выбил из головы зародившееся было звериное, инстинктивное желание. Пройдя по следам мага шагов двести, Адаар остановился, глубже надвинул капюшон. Мех с него, мокрый от валивших с неба снежинок, полез в глаза. Вокруг не было ни единого признака чужого присутствия. Маг появился в одиночестве. Откуда он бежал? Сколько провел в пути? Лес огромен. Без привалов не выживешь. Но нигде нет занесенных метелью углей.  
Адаар, сутулясь, побрел обратно. Скоро стемнеет. Маг наверняка принесет с собой беду. Завтра же нужно его выгнать. Так и быть, пусть проспит ночь и восстановит силы, но утром он должен покинуть его дом.  
Вернувшись в тепло, Адаар стряхнул с себя снег, снова подошел к магу. Тот не шевельнулся. Заволновавшись, Адаар коснулся его шеи уже привычным движением. Нет, жив. Хорошо.   
Адаар разделся и лег подле занятой магом постели на пол, на шкуру, забывшись беспокойным сном.

***

Когда Адаар проснулся, маг все еще спал. Наверняка он привык нежиться по утрам в постели после долгих ночных забав… Что он забыл в этом Создателем покинутом месте? На светлой простыне солнечное плечо выделялось так ярко, что от него хотелось откусить кусок, как от спелого яблока. Адаар нахмурился, рывком встал и пошел в другую комнату. Глотнув воды, он притащил в дом остатки дров, кинул их в очаг напротив кровати, не боясь разбудить мага — хватит ему отдыхать. Присев перед огнем на корточки, Адаар пошевелил щепки кочергой, чтобы пламя поскорее разгорелось. Дом за ночь остыл.  
За спиной послышался стон. Адаар через плечо оглянулся. Маг, скинув одеяло по пояс, потягивался, закинув руки за голову. Оливковые глаза все еще были закрыты.  
Адаар отвернулся. Он словно подглядывал за чем-то постыдным.  
И, похоже, зря он оставил мага без присмотра, потому что за спиной раздался полный негодования вскрик:  
— Где мой посох? — и, уже значительно тише: — И одежда…  
Адаар поднялся, обернулся к магу. Тот, спустив ноги с кровати, кутался в одеяло, сверкал возмущенным взглядом. Встав напротив, он гордо вздернул подбородок, но впечатления никакого это не произвело: все равно Адаар был выше и массивнее, и маг смотрелся в своей позе попросту нелепо. Одеяло ему величия не добавляло.  
Указав рукой в угол комнаты, Адаар глухо сказал:  
— Одежда.  
Взгляд мага метнулся в указанном направлении, но не стал менее настороженным при виде высушенного ночью плаща.  
— Посох отдам, когда уйдешь, маг.  
— Отлично, — кисло отозвался тот, смерил Адаара взглядом и пошел за своей одеждой, все так же заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Что, — он с вызовом посмотрел в глаза, — будешь любоваться, как я одеваюсь? Любишь подглядывать? Не могу осуждать, сам такой же. Не пропущу ни одного сошедшего как с картины красавца. Хотя, что это я все о себе да о себе…  
Вспыхнув, Адаар осознал, что и вправду застыл и глядит на мага. Он будто намекает на то, как вчера Адаар раздевал его и рассматривал. Ничего не ответив, он ушел из комнаты и с грохотом закрыл дверь. Петли жалобно скрипнули.  
Мага нужно выгнать сейчас же. Но он выглядит таким слабым по сравнению с косситами… Проклиная свою мягкосердечность, Адаар выставил на стол холодное нажье мясо — разогревать на очаге в комнате, в которой одевался сейчас маг, не хотелось. Много чести наглецу. С той стороны двери послышалось пыхтение и попытки ее открыть. Маг пытался распахнуть вбитую в косяк мощным ударом дверь, но помощи не просил. Посмеиваясь, Адаар дернул за ручку. Его впервые за долгое время посетило хорошее настроение. Маг же гневно смотрел на него, явно собираясь обвинить в насмешке. Но, отчего-то передумав, он перевел взгляд на стол. Жадно уставившись на зажаренное вчерашним днем мясо, он сглотнул и спросил:  
— Поделишься?  
— Угощайся, — Адаар почти окончательно совладал с непослушным голосом, заново приручил привыкшее молчать горло.  
— А фрукты есть? Невыносимо чего-нибудь свежего хочется.  
— Заметил рядом плодоносы? — буркнул Адаар, уставившись в окно.  
— А что, торговцы уже ничего не продают? Кстати, мы не познакомились, — повеселел маг, усевшись за стол и придвинув к себе кастрюльку. — Я Дориан Павус, маг…  
— Знаю, — прервал его Адаар, но того оказалось не так-то просто угомонить.   
— Спасибо, что все-таки впустил, думал, пришлось бы прорываться силой, — принялся маг язвить. — Не привык помогать? Пусть бы я замерз там насмерть, да?  
— Ты сидишь в моем доме и ешь мою еду, — Адаар тяжело вперил в него взгляд. Знал, что такое выражение лица выглядит угрожающе для человека.   
Маг, замолкнув, опасливо глянул на его рога, тут же уставился в глаза с вызовом.  
— Ты прав, — вопреки непокорному выражению лица сказал он. — Сожалею о вчерашнем. Похоже, на пределе возможностей заклинания расходую скрытые резервы организма, саму жизненную силу… — он уже явно думал о чем-то своем. Вспоминал пережитое в лесу. — Прошу прощения, что потерял сознание. Я должен поблагодарить тебя.   
— Да, — кивнул Адаар, переваривая сказанное чародеем. Нет, скорее всего, он говорил не о магии крови. Просто о крайней степени изнурения. — Сегодня ты уйдешь и навсегда забудешь об этом месте.  
Адаар вернулся в комнату, присел возле огня, посмотрев в чарующую ярость пламени. Недолго раздумывая, он взял чайник и пошел на улицу за снегом. Кипяток лишним не будет. Самому хочется промочить горло, а маг, без сомнений, потребует к завтраку и чаю.  
Так и оказалось: голодный маг, в мгновение ока умяв предложенное мясо, нарисовался за спиной, заглядывая в очаг через плечо Адаара.  
— А ты сам не представишься? — вкрадчиво спросил он.  
Придвинувшись почти вплотную, он нервировал. Каменья, вшитые в его костюм, отбрасывали разноцветные отблески на каменную кладку.   
— Я могу развести огонь за долю секунды, — сообщил маг, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Могу тебе помочь с поддержанием очага. Хочешь, сделаю так, что и следить за ним не придется?  
Адаар, стиснув челюсти, развернулся, ураганом набросился на мага, схватив его за грудкú, и приподнял над полом. Маг тут же стиснул его запястья, в глазах заплескался уже знакомый Адаару ужас и сияющая, слепящая злость, однако с его губ не сорвалось ни звука.  
— Не смей использовать здесь свою магию, — прорычал Адаар. Лицо мага оказалось так близко, что можно было разглядеть каждую ресницу. Адаар скалился зверем, но так и не дождался ни жалобы, ни мольбы.  
— Я достаточно умен, чтобы понять это, стоя на земле, — процедил маг, ухитряясь сохранять достоинство. — Отпусти, порвешь сейчас! — рявкнул он, не сумев сдержать злости.  
Адаар усмехнулся, обнажив зубы, и крепче сжал кулаки. Маг пытался с не меньшей силой стиснуть его запястья, но Адаар даже не заметил его усилий. Ткань куртки жалобно хрустнула. И лишь тогда Адаар опустил руки.  
— Ты больной.  
К его удивлению, маг приземлился изящно, даже не покачнулся. Пощупав куртку, он так и не отвел от Адаара ненавидящего взгляда.  
Было видно, что в маге борются гордость и нужда. Ему хочется врезать ненормальному косситу и уйти. Но с другой стороны — ему нужен кров. Что-то заставляет его искать защиты и отдыха. Ему предстоит долгий и трудный путь. До ближайшего поселения четыре дня пути, не меньше. В снежную погоду уйдет и целая неделя.  
Вода в подвешенном чайнике забурлила. Полностью игнорируя мага, Адаар взял загрубевшими ладонями кочергу и вынес чайник на кухню. Маг, покрутившись рядом, как кот, вновь сел за стол, дожидаясь, пока и перед ним поставят кружку. Усмехнувшись, Адаар разлил по чашкам кипяток и кинул травы. Худой мир был восстановлен. Попробовав получившийся напиток, маг тут же закашлялся и часто задышал ртом, обжегшись.  
Он забавлял Адаара. Почти нравился. Но все равно магу придется уйти.  
— Почему ты тут живешь? — опять принялся маг трепаться. — Тоже прячешься? Твое имя — тайна?  
Сделав глоток обжигающего чая, Адаар отставил кружку, всегда казавшуюся для его лапищ слишком маленькой. Сейчас, глядя на изящные пальцы мага, он почувствовал себя как никогда огромным и несуразным. Страна — человеческая. Жилище — людское. Ему никогда не вписаться в этот мир, как бы ни хотелось найти свое место.  
— От кого ты скрываешься? — заговорил Адаар. Маг лишь таинственно хмыкнул. — Хорошо, — Адаар медленно, с хрустом размял пальцы. Можно начать и по-другому. — Откуда ты?  
— Я расскажу, если расскажешь ты, — игриво отозвался маг. Но, осекшись, он коротко хохотнул: — Да-да, я в твоем доме ем твою еду, и поэтому обязан отчитываться… Что ж, я предупредил, — беспечно сказал он и откинулся на спинку стула, рисуясь. — В прошлый раз ты не дал мне договорить, в противном случае уже был бы в курсе…  
— Твоя болтовня утомляет. Откуда?  
— Из Империи Тевинтер, конечно, — с невинным видом ответил маг. — Где еще, по-твоему, можно найти таких милашек? В Ферелдене мне пока что ни одного не встретилось. Разве что нездешний… — маг откровенно нарывался, обжигая Адаара горящим взором. Все ждал гнева в ответ.  
Не купившись на его бесталанную лесть, Адаар задумался. Маг из Тевинтера, бегущий по лесу, мог быть только раскрытым лазутчиком. Возможно, торговцем, пойманным за руку на обмане. Что еще хуже — работорговец. Ни один вариант не сулил спокойной жизни.   
— Выметайся, — холодно произнес Адаар.   
Маг замер с поднесенной ко рту кружкой. Очевидно, что-то в лице Адаара подсказало ему, что время для шуток и бесед кончилось. Никакие слова ему не помогут. Понизив голос, маг нарочито грубовато, почти с угрозой произнес:  
— Я ведь не прошу просто так помогать мне. Могу и заплатить. Чем потребуешь, — его голос на долю мгновения вспорола непрошенная, странная горечь, и тут же исчезла. — Мне нужно отдохнуть еще одну ночь, чтобы восстановиться. Тебе ничего не грозит. Меня не найдут.  
— Ты бежал, — обвинил Адаар. — За тобой гнались. Когда ты оторвался?  
— Меня преследовал моровый, чтоб ему сгореть, волк! — воскликнул маг, подавшись вперед. — Волк, а не люди! — в пылу злости он толкнул локтем кружку. Жалобно звякнув, она сорвалась со стола, и Адаар почти не глядя, на одних рефлексах, поймал ее. Горячий чай вылился на пальцы.  
Маг, вздрогнув, схватил его за предплечье:  
— Прости, я исцелю, когда…  
Адаар вырвал руку из его пальцев.   
— Когда ты оторвался? — с нажимом спросил он. — Я не заметил следов погони.   
— Три дня назад, — маг так и смотрел на его руку.   
— Не обжегся, — зачем-то сказал Адаар. — Кожа толстая.   
Маг зачарованным взглядом скользнул по его руке снизу вверх, наткнулся на закатанный на плече рукав. Явно хотел потрогать место, куда пролился кипяток, но так и не решился. И хорошо.  
Маг вновь попросил:  
— Всего одна ночь. Я пустой! — взвился он. — Меня в первый же час занесет снегом, я замерзну насмерть!  
— Мне до этого должно быть дело? Уходи, — повторил Адаар. — Иначе я разозлюсь, и тебе придется уползать с переломанными ногами.  
Маг зло сверкнул глазами. Швырнув злосчастную кружку прочь, он вскочил, бросился за своим плащом.   
— Посох! — воскликнул он.   
Адаар, до последнего цепко держа его взглядом, вышел из дома, ступая по хрустящим под его шагами осколкам чашки. Маг явно дернулся следом за ним, но удержался. Его перекошенное лицо тут же мелькнуло в окне. Стараясь скрыть усмешку, Адаар выкопал посох из-под снега и вернулся.   
Маг набросился на него едва ли не с кулаками.  
— Ты зарыл его! — выкрикнул он. — А если бы ты не нашел это место?  
— Но я нашел. Я знаю этот лес как свои пять пальцев. А свой двор — тем более.  
Маг, стиснув челюсти, вышел прочь, толкнув Адаара плечом. Подхватив плащ, он, никак не попадая в рукав, пытался надеть его на ходу. В открытую дверь наметало снег. Погода как с цепи сорвалась, завьюжила. Скоро может прийти буря.   
Увязая в сугробах, маг брел в самую глушь.   
Моровые волки… Они действительно водились в этих краях. До сих пор не исчезли. А еще медведи. Если маг говорит правду — а Адаар чувствовал, что тот не врет и действительно выжат насухо, — то ему недолго осталось. Отбиваться от тварей посохом как палкой долго не получится. Но гораздо раньше его убьет холод.   
Не позволяя себе поддаться жалости, Адаар занялся делами привычными: нарубил с лихвой дров, собрал запорошенную траву, стойкую к морозам, разложил на полке над очагом. С ухода мага прошло около трех часов. Самое время взять топор и отправиться на охоту. На медведя. Шкура пригодится.   
Адаар сам не понял, как ухитрился уговорить себя пойти по следам мага. Их, конечно, уже занесло. Было едва заметно лишь те места, где тот опирался на посох. Тончайшие следы колдовского налета на древке, россыпь невидимой пыли с вставленной в навершие руны. Все это вырисовывало пройденный магом путь.  
Стужа верно убьет его. Раньше, чем появятся звери. Сначала маг окоченеет и упадет, потом его хрупкое посиневшее тело разорвут на части чьи-то клыки. Адаар крепче сжал топор, как и всегда, находя в его безотказной силе успокоение. Он не привязывался к людям, не обращал внимания на их слабость и подверженность стихии. Но маг уже провел у него одну ночь. Он выглядел таким полным жизни, что позволить ей оборваться в этом позабытом всеми месте — просто кощунство. Адаар ускорил шаг. Все меньше чар оставалось, путь мага истлевал. Неслышно опускался на лес вечер, прятал отступника и от его преследователей, и от Адаара.   
Почти отчаявшись, Адаар позвал:  
— Маг!  
Эхо разнесло его голос и уронило в синеватый снег, проглотивший звуки. Топор тяжелел. Подступающий мороз забрался под одежду, укусил. Остановившись, Адаар огляделся. Потерял. Не успел. Сам виноват.  
Утратив всяческую надежду, он побрел обратно.  
И тогда он услышал вскрик.  
— Маг! — взревел Адаар и кинулся на звук. Слышал его уже не ушами, а нутром, чуял, взяв след. В стороне между деревьями мелькнули красные, налитые кровью глаза, но Адаар отмахнулся: потом, все потом. Он убьет еще эту моровую тварь.  
Фигуру мага он заметил ближе к середине замерзшего пруда. Склонившись на одно колено, маг не двигался. Когда Адаару оставалось до него несколько шагов, маг рухнул, скрючившись и всхлипывая.  
Адаар стремглав приблизился к нему, поскользнулся и грохнулся рядом. На секунду сердце екнуло: что, если лед проломится под ним? Обошлось. Толстая корка выдержала вес коссита. Маг держался за бедро. Его вычурные штаны пропиталась кровью. Почувствовав рядом движение, он взмахнул посохом, пытаясь ударить, но Адаар играючи отстранил его выпад. Маг, сообразив, кто рядом с ним, разлепил губы.  
— Молчи, — опередил его Адаар, нагибаясь ниже, чтобы его голос был различим за вьюгой. — Волк?  
Маг кивнул.   
— Я отбился, но он укусил меня, — зашептал маг. Его слова потерялись в вое ветра, и Адаару пришлось склониться к его губам, чтобы расслышать, что маг хочет сказать. — Не могу дальше идти.   
Адаар забрал у него посох, заправил себе за пояс и подхватил мага на руки. Тот не сопротивлялся, наоборот — обнял руками за шею и спрятал лицо в меховом вороте. Даже сейчас, в одежде, заснеженный, он казался по-прежнему легким, как весенний листочек, едва пробивающийся из почки. Люди такие маленькие… Адаар понес его домой с ощущением привычности — словно всегда держал этого человека на руках.  
Укус морового волка нужно обработать как можно скорее. Иначе зараза распространится по всему телу. Агония будет мучительной.   
Прокладывая себе дорогу с упорством дредноута, Адаар сосредоточился на дрожащем маге. Пока что того било от холода. Как только дрожь станет чересчур быстрой, его можно будет бросить: уже никакие снадобья не помогут от заражения. Поэтому Адаар спешил. Маг терял кровь и замерзал. Даже если не отрава, то травма и окружающая среда его погубят.   
Адаар уговаривал себя и готовился к неминуемому. Он зря отправился за магом. Его уже, скорее всего, не спасти.  
Волк напал внезапно: бросился сзади и вцепился зубами в капюшон. Маг, тут же встрепенувшись, пронзительно закричал. Прежде чем он успел совершить глупость, Адаар бросил его на снег и, кинувшись спиной к дереву, сбил с себя тварь. Выхватив из крепежа на поясе топор, Адаар замахнулся и рубанул по скалящемуся волку. Тот резво отскочил. Адаар готов был поклясться, что увидел в алых глазах насмешку. Зверь закружил вокруг него, затанцевал, издеваясь. С рыком подавшись вперед, Адаар зацепил его, но недостаточно, чтобы убить. Заскулив, волк подпрыгнул ближе, но, едва Адаар вновь поднял топор, тут же ушел вбок, понесся к магу, решив удовлетвориться добычей менее опасной. Адаар кинулся за ним.  
Маг, оставшийся без посоха, без сил, затравленно оглянулся, ища, чем защититься. Было уже поздно: волк, зарычав, приготовился к прыжку.  
У Адаара потемнело в глазах от ярости. Он совершил еще один рывок и срубил голову волка ровно в тот момент, когда тварь прыгнула вперед.   
Маг вскрикнул. Его окатило горячей кровью, в темноте смотревшейся черной. Отрубленная голова свалилась возле его ног. Возвышаясь над магом, Адаар перебросил топор поудобнее и огляделся. Стаи нигде не было видно. Наклонившись к магу, Адаар дал оружие ему, приказав держать крепче, и, опять подхватив его на руки, быстро зашагал к дому. Один он бы смог справиться со зверьем. Но раненый маг — та еще обуза. Нужно спешить. 

***

Вернувшись в дом, Адаар закрыл дверь на засов и понес мага в ванную. Тот уже почти потерял сознание, лишь цеплялся за воротник Адаара. Бережно, чтобы не сломать, Адаар разогнул его пальцы, не тратя времени на уговоры и увещевания. Положив мага в пустую еще чугунную ванную, Адаар почувствовал себя вернувшимся во вчерашний день. Оставив мага, он пошел поставить на огонь воду. Дров хватит на всю ночь. Маг пока не заразился. Но счет может уже идти на минуты…  
Адаар вернулся к нему, разул, размотал обвязку на ступнях и стянул штаны вместе с нижним бельем.  
— Ты все-таки решил принять плату за ночлег, — слабо сказал маг. Адаар поднял на него взгляд. Тот улыбался. Это выглядело бы развязно, не будь на лице мага печати лихорадки. Оливковые глаза помутнели от жара, стали дурными.   
Адаар ничего ему не ответил. Разве маг запомнит хоть что-то, пребывая в бреду? Он и с утра был больным. Простуда уложила его на лопатки еще вчерашним вечером, последние силы ушли на то, чтобы забарабанить в дверь так кстати подвернувшегося дома. Проснувшись, маг хорохорился и храбрился, никак не высказывая слабость. Теперь ему стало хуже, и вина за это лежит на Адааре целиком и полностью. Почему, почему в сердце из-за этого так тянет?  
Мага начала бить крупная дрожь. Адаар, собравшись, взглянул на его бедро, готовый милосердно прикончить отступника, если тому уже не поможешь.   
Стерев сочащуюся кровь, Адаар не поверил своим глазам.   
Мага укусил не моровый волк, а обычный. Он не погибнет.  
Ему повезло гораздо больше, чем Адаар мог предположить.  
Все остальное было делом техники. Адаар натаскал воды, успокоил мага, пригрозил ему, запретив двигаться и вставать. Тот, страдая от температуры и накинувшегося бреда, мотал головой, требовал не прятать в снегу посох и то и дело хихикал, срываясь на пошлости. Когда ванна наконец оказалась заполненной доверху, Адаар опустился на колени возле мага, взял его за ногу под колено, приподнял и чуть отвел в сторону.  
Маг громко вздохнул.  
Стараясь не обращать на провокации внимания, Адаар вымыл место укуса с мылом. Маг захныкал, откинулся на бортик ванной, попытался отстраниться от болезненных прикосновений, но Адаар держал его крепко. Он придвинул к себе захваченный с кухни эликсир и осторожно открыл его, принюхался. Вспомнил, как прошлой зимой истратил его наполовину, когда медведь разодрал ему бок — в том месиве, в которое превратились кожа и внутренности, не до экономии было. Сейчас же требовалось обработать совсем маленький участок кожи. Но… Жалко будет, если на маге останутся шрамы… И Адаар вылил почти весь оставшийся эликсир себе на ладонь.  
Маг, едва почувствовав прикосновение жидкости к кровоточащим ранам, истошно взвыл, рванулся в сторону.  
— Терпи! — рявкнул Адаар.  
Маг не слушал. Боль жгла его так сильно, что он забился, расплескивая воду, пнул Адаара в плечо здоровой ногой. Зарычав, Адаар лишь крепче прижал ладонь к укусу. Маг, уже будучи не в своем уме, вырывался, размахивал руками. Не выдержав, Адаар притянул его к себе, обхватив свободной рукой, вбил грудью в грудь и не отпускал, пока тот не стих, поскуливая. Маг сам обнял его за плечи, вжался лицом в шею, здоровой ногой обвил талию в жесте таком интимном, что у Адаара перехватило дыхание и гулко забухало сердце. Маг жался к нему в поисках и утешения, и спасения. Вис на нем, как на защитнике. Адаар погладил его по спине неуверенно, прошептал:  
— Сейчас я посмотрю твой укус, а ты не будешь двигаться, хорошо, маг?  
— Только если скажешь, как тебя зовут, — прошептал тот прямо в ухо. Адаар вздрогнул от легкой щекотки. Последний человек, спрашивавший его имя, был мертв. Адаар сам его зарубил.  
Маг ждал. Он крепко держался за Адаара, повиснув над начавшей остывать ванной. Неожиданно он скользнул ладонью от плеч вверх, по шее и медленно коснулся левого рога, сжал его ладонью у основания. Ощущения были… странные. Маг трогал его из простого любопытства, не собираясь атаковать, не смеясь над необычностью.  
Может быть, это и толкнуло на откровенность.  
— Адаар, — назвался он.  
Но маг так и не отпустил его. Держа рог, словно это могло остановить Адаара, он зашептал:  
— Это имя или фамилия?  
— Это все.  
— Все, что ты скажешь? — маг уткнулся лбом ему в щеку, изогнулся с таким волшебным изяществом, потершись голой грудью о грубое сукно рубахи, что у Адаара перехватило дух.  
— Все, что у меня есть. Мне нужно посмотреть…  
Еще раз томно вздохнув, маг позволил опустить его обратно в воду. Щеки его горели, но — Адаар убедил себя — исключительно из-за болезни. Глаза, уже живые, не такие измученные, внимательно следили за каждым действием Адаара.  
Ранки от зубов волка перестали кровоточить. Синий эликсир залепил их словно пленкой. Адаар понадеялся, что его количества окажется достаточно, чтобы не осталось шрамов.  
Метнув взгляд на притихшего мага, Адаар подал ему полотенце.  
— Не поможешь? — тот приподнял бровь.  
Смирившись, Адаар протянул магу руку, помогая встать. Тот поднялся, покачнувшись от слабости, переступил через бортик ванной с такой грацией, словно выходил из кареты на бал. Вода стекала с его обнаженного тела, скатывалась с плеч. Ничто не могло испортить его красоты: ни болезнь, ни укус. Адаар заторможено отдал Дориану полотенце.  
Тот, разом перестав играть, укутался в него и затрясся от холода.  
— Ты понесешь меня на руках? — через силу улыбнулся он. — Мне понравилось, Адаар…  
Прозвучавшее имя резануло ножом, разрубило напополам. В исполнении мага оно прозвучало… почти гордо. Почти так же величаво, как представлялся сам маг. Дориан Павус. Адаар. Имена иногда что-то значат. Несут в себе тень хозяина.  
Маг все ждал, и Адаар, усмехнувшись, подхватил его под колени и спину. Медленно, чтобы не ударить ноги мага о косяк, он вышел из ванной и донес его до постели. Маг откровенно наслаждался. Все-таки ванна и эликсир оказали больше целебного действия, чем Адаар рассчитывал.  
— Дождись меня, — наказал он.  
Маг, укрывшись одеялом, посмотрел на него с искрой интереса.  
Он ведь… и вправду _заинтересован_. Это не просто озорной настрой.  
Одежда была мокрой в тех местах, где маг жался к нему. Адаар залил остаток кипятка в кружку, достал из ящика мешочек, развел густое варево. Этим ему давно не приходилось пользоваться: здоровье не подводило, чтобы обратиться к таким радикальным мерам. Двенадцать часов беспробудного сна магу обеспечено. Зато на следующий день не останется и следа от лихорадки.  
Маг послушно ждал его, устроившись в постели полулежа. Уже клевал носом. Вся вспыхнувшая бодрость сгорела так же быстро, как огонек на конце лучины. Но, заметив Адаара, маг улыбнулся. Положив палец на губы, Адаар призвал его к молчанию и опустился на край постели, протягивая кружку. Маг посмотрел на него настороженно, крылья носа дернулись от едкого запаха.  
— Пей, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал Адаар.  
— Что это? — маг напрягся. Поднеся кружку к носу, он понюхал варево и скривился.  
— Думаешь, что после всего этого я хочу тебя отравить?  
Маг дернул плечом. Одеяло спало, обнажив грудь.  
— Укутайся, — Адаар потянулся к нему, но почти против воли опустил руки на голые плечи. Провел вверх, заключив в ладони тонкую шею, очарованный нежной кожей. Маг сглотнул, и Адаар почувствовал, как ходит его кадык. Он скользнул ладонями вниз, по груди мага, до пресса. И лишь после этого натянул на него одеяло.  
Маг коротко выдохнул, словно его кто-то подтолкнул, и короткими частыми глотками осушил кружку. Он пихнул ее в руки Адаару, закашлялся, схватившись за шею. Вытаращив глаза, он пытался что-то сказать, но не получалось: горло жгло огнем. Адаар всего однажды столкнулся с этим снадобьем, а воспоминания так и не стерлись.  
Маг взмахнул руками, между пальцев заплясал огонь. Похолодев, Адаар схватил его за запястья, прижал его ладони к своей груди. Взгляд мага резко прояснился.  
— Адаар, — выдохнул он, не отрывая безумных, бешеных глаз с огромными черными зрачками от него, приблизился резко на расстояние вдоха и упал на постель, разом ослабев.  
Адаар поправил подушку, укладывая мага поудобнее. Ему все еще казалось, что миг — и маг бы поцеловал его. Больше сомнений в его влечении нет. Слова могут быть игрой и попыткой манипулировать, но бессознательные действия, когда управление перехватывает тело, не лгут. Не низменные инстинкты, как у пьяных, но истинные желания. Лекарства Адаара, чистые и природные, выводят такие же потребности — настоящие, ничем не замутненные.  
Пригладив волосы мага, Адаар провел подушечкой большого пальца по его губам и, отстранившись, поцеловал ладонь, словно крадя так и не доставшийся поцелуй.  
За окном разлилась ночь, и Адаар, поставив возле очага давно не использовавшийся по назначению щит, чтобы свет огня не беспокоил, лег на шкуру подле мага. Тот заворочался, перевернулся на бок и замер, свесив руку с постели.  
Адаар так и смотрел на его пальцы, пока окончательно не заснул, провалившись в Тень.

***

Когда Адаар, мрачный и уставший, вернулся, маг уже был на ногах. Он, не заморачиваясь одеждой, завернулся в огромную для него рубаху Адаара, одну из двух имеющихся, и шарил по кухонным шкафчикам. Обернувшись на шум открывшейся двери, маг порывисто шагнул навстречу и осекся, застыв.  
Адаар поставил в угол окровавленный топор и снял куртку, досадуя: на нее тоже попали капли крови. Теперь придется отмывать. Пройдет целый день, прежде чем она высохнет. Значит, нужно заранее нарубить дров. Другой теплой одежды нет.  
— Где ты был? — напряженно спросил маг. — Я проснулся, а тебя нет.  
Адаар, одобрительно глянув на порозовевшее лицо мага, пожал плечами:  
— Стаю моровых волков нужно было истребить. Им здесь не место.  
— Ты в одиночку пошел на стаю? — поразился маг.   
Он торопливо двинулся в ванную следом за Адааром, подхватил увесистый ковш, поливая водой ему на руки.  
— А с кем же мне идти? — Адаар украдкой поглядывал на него. — Как твое бедро, маг?  
О жаре он не спрашивал. И так видел, что его снадобье подействовало. Иначе и быть не могло. Болезнь, испугавшись, испарилась.  
— У меня есть имя, — резко ответил маг.  
— Как твое бедро, отступник? — повторил Адаар. Взяв из дрогнувших рук мага ковш, он отставил его в сторону. Он потянулся было к длинному краю рубашки, чтобы посмотреть на укус, но маг резво отпрыгнул.  
— Дориан. Будь добр, называй меня так, — маг упрямо смотрел на него.  
Не подпустит, пока не добьется, чтобы все было по его правилам.  
— Позволь мне… — Адаар запнулся, но договорил твердо: — Дориан. Дай посмотреть.  
— Гораздо лучше.  
Тонко улыбнувшись, маг — Дориан — распахнул полы рубашки, выставив бедро будто на продажу. Адаар придирчиво подтащил его ближе к свету, держа за ногу. Под рубашкой у Дориана ничего не было… Маг откровенно дразнил его. Впрочем, чего ему стесняться после тех ночей?  
Все следы укуса испарились.  
Адаар отпустил его.  
— Я опять должен поблагодарить тебя, — негромко сказал Дориан. — Я злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством и сегодня же уйду. Спасибо.  
Адаар мягко, за талию подтолкнул его обратно на кухню.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — произнес он. — От кого ты бежал?  
— От своих, — Дориан сел за стол, серьезно глянул на Адаара. — Я наделал слишком много шуму. Меня решили убить. Ты, наверно, слышал о волнениях в Тевинтере…  
Адаар мотнул головой. Дориан, удивленно подняв брови, спросил почти возмущенно:  
— Как? Ничего не знаешь о группе магов, резко критикующих политику и сложившиеся традиции? Хоть о магистрах-то ты знаешь? Как? — растерялся Дориан, так и не найдя в глазах Адаара ни искры понимания. — Разве ты…  
— Это неважно, — сразу же пресек Адаар все расспросы о его прошлом. — Я понял. Ты доставил неприятности тем, кто держит власть.  
— Верно. И я бежал. Мне удалось оторваться только на подходах к твоему лесу. Но я полностью вымотался, потому что не сделал ни одного привала за неделю…  
Адаар, поразившись силе воле и живучести мага, лишь покачал головой. Отпустить сейчас Дориана — значит, обречь на верную смерть. Снова. Но на этот раз рядом не будет никого, кто смог бы удержать горе-революционера в живых. К тому же… Он задолжал поцелуй.  
— Ты так ничего и не рассказываешь о себе… — Дориан не смог скрыть сожаления. — Спасибо, Адаар. Скоро они догонят меня. Я должен идти.  
Он встал. Адаар поймал его за руку. Во взгляде Дориана скользнуло непонимание.  
— Не уходи.  
— Я хочу жить, — начал маг раздражаться. — Извини, но теперь мне действительно пора. Я благодарен за теплый прием, но…  
— Нет, — одним словом Адаар пресек все его возражения. — Я сам решу, когда ты уйдешь.  
— Я ведь могу и силой покинуть твой дом, — с угрозой сказал маг. Он вырвал руку из пальцев Адаара, сжал кулак. Того гляди ударит молнией или огнем.  
Да вот магии Адаар никогда не боялся.  
— Ты обещал расплатиться за ночлег, — напомнил он.  
Дориан вспыхнул. Адаар попал в самое яблочко, уязвил его. Больше не тратя времени на ранящие слова, которые потом придется объяснять, Адаар протянул к Дориану руку, скользнул по плечу. За запястье подвел его к себе поближе, прямо посмотрев в настороженные глаза, не глядя расстегнул манжеты. Не отрывая взгляда от Дориана, Адаар завозился с пуговицами. Перешивал ведь их, выбрал самые большие, и все равно — неудобно… Маг окаменел, терпел, пока Адаар расправится со всеми застежками. Расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, он спустил рубашку с плеч Дориана, и она, больше никем не удерживаемая, спала на пол.  
Дориан, вновь обнаженный, но на этот раз — полный сил, солнечный, стоял перед ним, невыразимо прекрасный в белом свете из окна, и ждал, глядя почти с ненавистью. Адаар на секунду дрогнул в сомнении: не ошибся ли? Не спутал ли вожделение с гневом, таким похожим чувством? Но проверить можно одним-единственным способом. Взяв лицо Дориана в ладони, Адаар соединил с ним губы.  
Маг не сдвинулся с места, не шевельнулся. На поцелуй не ответил. Адаар языком заставил его приоткрыть рот, ворвался внутрь. Пришлось наклониться, согнуться, чтобы целовать своенравного мага, так и не приподнявшегося на цыпочки. Адаар вложил в этот поцелуй все, что накопил в последние два года: все свое одиночество, неизрасходованную страсть, похороненную глубоко в сердце нежность. Он вспомнил, что такое ласка, пока гладил лицо Дориана большими пальцами. Он воскресил желание дарить, затолканное в самую глубь.  
И Дориан сдался. Стал мягче. Адаар подхватил его под ягодицы, а Дориан уже привычно обнял его за шею и скрестил ноги на талии. Оторвавшись от его губ, он глубоко вдохнул, запрокинув голову. Адаар склонился к его шее и целовал ее все те короткие мгновения, что нес Дориана обратно в кровать.  
Бережно опустив его, Адаар напомнил себе: быть осторожным. Человек — хрупкий. С ним нельзя, как со зверем. Он лег на бок около Дориана, провел ладонью от горла до низа живота, вырвав у него непроизвольную дрожь. Сдавшись, Дориан сам притянул его к себе для поцелуя, подтащил к себе за рог. Ему нравится, осознал Адаар. Ему не просто интересно, ему действительно нравится.  
И это понимание свело с ума окончательно.  
Адаар навис над Дорианом, опершись на локти. Дориан нетерпеливо дернул полы его рубашки, рванул их в стороны, не заботясь о судьбе пуговиц. Они разлетелись в разные стороны. Адаар, на секунду отвлекшись от изгиба шеи Дориана, словно созданного для поцелуев, быстро снял рубашку и вернулся обратно. Он провел губами по плечу мага, наконец-то не отказывая себе в удовольствии лизнуть его, попробовать, узнать. Ни слова, ни звука… Одни вдохи.  
Адаар хотел потрогать каждый дюйм его тела, укусить, поцеловать. Он не дразнил Дориана, не испытывал его терпение — и в мыслях не было. Долго ласкал его грудь, покусывал темные твердые соски, и увлекся им так, что Дориан наконец-то прервал молчание:  
— Больше тебя ничего не интересует? — сдавленно спросил он и повел тазом, потерся твердым членом о бедро. — У меня еще много интересных мест.  
Тогда Адаар провел носом по его животу сверху вниз, лизнул в пупок. Дорожка темных волос сбегала к паху, и едва Адаар накрыл ее ладонью, как Дориана чуть ли не подбросило. Дрожа, он развел согнутые в коленях ноги, перекинул одну через плечи Адаара, приглашая его лечь между бедер.  
Адаар не сразу взял у него в рот. Сначала притянул к себе одну стопу, сжал мягкие подушечки под пальцами, обхватил губами косточку круглую на лодыжке. Он все еще хотел взять то, что Дориан назвал платой. Лизнув под коленом, он мягкими укусами прошел по внутренней стороне бедра Дориана, так же обласкал вторую ногу.  
Член Дориана был… красивым. Красивым, как и все остальное в нем. Адаар прошелся языком по головке, размазал по ней выступившую смазку и медленно пропустил ее между губ. Член скользнул в рот легко, желанно, заполнил собой до горла.  
Где-то там, наверху, Дориан застонал. Схватившись за рога Адаара, он потянул его к себе, от себя… Сам задал ритм, но быстро отдал инициативу. Только продолжал держать за основания рогов, поглаживая их большими пальцами. Адаар растворился в его ласке. Ему нравилось дарить Дориану наслаждение, ловить плавные движения его тела. Придерживая одной рукой его за бедро, Адаар потянулся другой вниз, залез к себе в штаны, обхватил член ладонью. Как на контрасте: нежно, продляя удовольствие — Дориану, судорожно, лишь бы снять это напряжение — себе.  
Адаар до разрядки дошел быстро, почти ее не заметив. Вытер ладонь о простынь — и снова весь сосредоточился на Дориане. На его вдохах-стонах. На его твердом животе. На его бедрах. На его движениях.  
— Постой, — рвано выдохнул Дориан, — я почти…  
Адаар пустил его глубже, взял в ладонь яички, перекатывая их и массируя.  
И Дориан, выгнувшись, сжал его за рога сильнее, вбился в горло, кончил с тихим вскриком и рухнул на постель. Адаар медленно выпустил его член, отстранился. Хотел слезть на пол, но Дориан неожиданно обхватил его за шею бедрами, не пуская, приподнялся на локтях:  
— А ты? — зорко глянул он на Адаара.  
— Уже.  
— Я думал… — он растерялся. — Рассчитывал, — поправился он, возвращая себе прежний тон, — что ты продемонстрируешь мне свои таланты. Зачем, по-твоему, я с тобою лег?  
Адаар взял его за бедра, мягко опустил его ноги на постель.  
— Ты меня видел? — укорил он Дориана. — Порву тебя. Больно сделаю. Даже не влезу, скорее. Тебе не понравится.  
— Не надо решать за меня. Ты меня недооцениваешь.  
— Нет.  
— А ты попробуй. И не вздумай сползти на пол, — строго осадил его Дориан. — Иди сюда.  
Помедлив, Адаар подтянулся вверх.  
Дориан откатился в сторону, прижавшись к стене лопатками, и потянул за запястье, все еще глубоко дыша после оргазма. Адаар боязливо подобрался к нему поближе. Вновь затопило осознанием несуразности — что он, громадина неуклюжая, делает в одной постели с таким ладным и красивым человеком? И почему бы магу, удовлетворившись, не отпустить его? Адаар спустился бы с кровати и лег бы на шкуру, уставившись в потолок. Ждал бы, пока маг не начнет болтать, а потом собрал бы его в путь и попрощался.  
К удивлению Адаара, Дориан скользнул к нему, лег на каменную грудь и обнял за талию одной рукой.  
— Ты рисковал, — заговорил маг. — Секс в качестве платы за ночлег и просто ради удовольствия — это замечательно, но лишь в том случае, если обе стороны согласны. Я мог сжечь тебя заживо.  
— Если бы ты сам этого не хотел, я бы и пальцем тебя не тронул.  
Адаар нерешительно прикоснулся к растрепавшимся волосам мага, потянул за длинные пряди на макушке, провел по короткой щетке на висках. Можно? Разрешит? Дориан вздрогнул от его слов, поежился.  
— Как тонко ты, оказывается, понимаешь человеческую натуру. А прикидывался… — он замолк.  
— Кем прикидывался? — невнимательно спросил Адаар.  
Спина мага его интересовала не меньше груди и живота. Лопатки, идеально умещающиеся в ладонь. Ничем не защищенные позвонки, все наперечет, как косточки любого животного, употребляемого в пищу. Адаар скользнул пальцами к подмышке Дориана, и тот зашевелился от щекотки.  
— Будто ты зверь зверем.  
Недалеко от истины. Адаар ничего не ответил, и прозвучало это красноречивее любых слов.  
— Знаешь, почему я смог оторваться? — неожиданно спросил Дориан, и Адаару потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, о чем тот.  
Конечно, о своем побеге. Самое главное его переживание за последние дни.  
— Потому что не сделал ни одного привала, — вспомнил Адаар его прошлое признание.  
— Да, — Дориан придвинулся к нему ближе. Завозился, забираясь сверху. Улегшись на Адаара, он скрестил руки на его груди и положил на них голову. — В последнюю ночь, сражаясь со сном, я думал, что теперь точно погибну. Выхолащивал разум и прощался с этим гребанным холодом. А потом заметил волка и сам себя удивил: смог бежать.  
Его голос оставался абсолютно спокойным, хотя сердце — Адаар чувствовал это кожей — колотилось испуганно, трепетало. Подумать только. Безлунная, но светлая из-за снега ночь, голод и жажда, усталость и отчаяние. И — кровожадный зверь.  
Напоминает существование самого Адаара.  
Разве что он не охотится на едва живых волшебников.  
— Ты сильный, — Адаар провел по бокам Дориана вниз и остановился на ягодицах, положив на них ладони. Желание все еще тлело в нем.  
— Кунари уважают силу, ведь так?  
— Не знаю. Я не кунари, — отрезал Адаар.  
Дориан приподнял голову, посмотрел с любопытством, но выспрашивать подробности не стал. Взгляд его неожиданно потеплел, он улыбнулся. От уголков оливковых глаз поползли смешливые лучики. Подавшись вперед, он прижался к губам Адаара своими, но не поцеловал, а толкнул самым кончиком острого языка и прошептал:  
— Так что, проверим, кто из нас прав? — и раздвинул ноги.

***

Адаар прижал горячее тело к себе крепче. Огонь потух, и Дориан хотел одним изящным движением пальцев заново зажечь его, но Адаар перехватил его руку, напомнив о запрете на магию, и последний час они грелись друг о друга. На внутренней стороне бедер Дориана белела сперма. Пришлось согласиться: маг выиграл, а Адаар недооценил его выносливость.  
Он не умел никого любить, но сейчас ему казалось, что это именно то чувство — когда недостаточно просто быть рядом, а нужно стиснуть в объятиях до треска ребер, до крика, впечатать в себя и не отпускать. Но магу нужно будет уйти, он не сможет провести здесь всю жизнь. И эти дни исчезнут из его памяти.  
Адаар лишь надеялся, что тоже скоро забудет.  
Дориан зашевелился, подтолкнул его под ребра — забывшись, Адаар навалился на него, и магу стало нечем дышать.  
— Еще раз — и пойдем отмываться, — пробормотал он.  
Адаар перекатился на спину. Уже по-собственнически, гораздо уверенней, чем в первый раз, притянул Дориана за талию к себе. Перекинув через него ногу, Дориан приподнялся на коленях, оглянулся в поисках склянки с бальзамом. Адаара зачаровывала его пластика. Сейчас, в почти полной темноте, лишь снег и отраженный от него в окна лунный свет, Дориан выглядел как изваяние. Он весь стал переплетением тени и света, идеальной картиной из ровных фигур. Адаар хотел его — такого, любого, жаркого, стонущего.  
Упершись ладонью ему в грудь, Дориан начал опускаться, насаживаясь. Губы приоткрыты, по виску катится капля пота. Белые зубы блеснули, когда Дориан сделал глубокий вдох ртом. Залюбовавшись, Адаар забыл о себе, потерял все, чем являлся, отпустил все ощущения. Остался один Дориан и его желания.  
Ахнув, он полностью принял в себя член Адаара, изогнулся грациозно, только руку протяни — и гладь в одобрении, боготвори его. Что Адаар и сделал — грубыми руками по мягкой коже, до исступления, с ума сходя от ласковой красоты Дориана, от дозволения этой красотой наслаждаться.  
Дориан приподнялся, привыкая к размеру заново, поймал руку Адаара за запястье и потянул его пальцы в рот. И тогда Адаар сорвался, сжал бедро Дориана и дернул на себя, задавая ритм. Прикусив его пальцы, маг перехватил инициативу, словно затанцевал на нем — каждое движение выверено, создано, будто для запечатления в вечности.  
Нет, Адаар его не забудет.  
Никогда.  
Все быстрее и быстрее — как специально, чтобы Адаар потерял контроль, рассвирепел. Он так и сделал, напоследок подумав — пеняй на себя, маг! Подхватив Дориана, чтобы не слез с члена, Адаар в мгновение перевернулся, подмял его под собой, остатком рассудка не опустился сверху гранитным булыжником, а облокотился по обе стороны от головы Дориана. Тот сплел ноги на его талии, откинул голову, прикрыв глаза. От каждого толчка у него воздух выходил со стоном из легких, все тело двигалось, ездило по простыне.  
В звериной страсти Адаар смотрел на него мутным взглядом, гипнотизировал прикушенную губу.  
Чуть приподнявшись, Дориан ахнул особенно громко, вскрикнул почти:  
— Вот так! — потребовал продолжать под этим углом.  
Адаар подчинился. Опустил голову ниже и укусил в шею, оттянул кожу, зажав меж зубов, и не отпускал. Дориан схватился за его плечи, задышал отрывисто. Адаар и сам едва с ума не сошел: вбился в него судорожно и замер, кончив. Стиснул крепче зубы, заталкивая в горло стон. Только спустя пару секунду сообразил, что все еще терзает шею Дориана. Медленно зализал место укуса, поцеловал небрежно под челюсть и сполз вниз, устроившись между ног Дориана. Взял у него в рот, проник одним пальцем внутрь — легко, скользко, по собственной сперме.  
Дориан подался навстречу, попросившись глубже и ярче. Адаар не отказал. Все принял и проглотил, когда маг, забившись, стиснул кулаки, чтобы ненароком не поджечь занавески. Он спустился на пол, сел возле кровати, возле ног Дориана, прислоняясь виском к его бедру. Незнакомые чувства и незнакомый человек, о котором он заботился так, как никогда и ни о ком. Все чужое и скоро прекратится.  
Они дошли до ванной, и Адаар натаскал Дориану воды, хоть тот и попытался возразить. Так и не понял, что Адаару в радость это. Все равно что попрощаться.  
Потом Адаар кинул в очаг поленьев, чтобы сгорели за полночи и к утру прекратили тлеть. Он хотел лечь на шкуру, но Дориан позвал его к себе.  
Маг опять растянулся на его груди, как на самой удобной постели в мире, и задремал. Адаар и сам в сон быстро провалился: он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя лучше, пусть даже и скребло где-то внутри, там, где сердце.

***

Проснулся рывком.  
Это…  
Это были маги. Адаар потряс Дориана за плечо, походя и бесшумно спрыгнул с постели, приник к окну. В темноте ничего не видно. Сна удалось отхватить часа четыре, не больше. До рассвета еще есть время. Кто бы они ни были — их маневр не удался. Они не успеют схватить Дориана до восхода солнца.  
Семь чародеев, как семь дней недели, шли друг за другом — Адаар, одеваясь, различил их за тридцать шагов до дома. Дориан, встревоженный, но ни капли не испуганный, полностью облачился и сжимал в руке посох. Преследователи его не ужасали. Они не волки, не медведи… не звери-косситы, способные растерзать в страстном порыве. Всего лишь люди, владеющие опасной магией. Адаар оттолкнул Дориана, рванувшего к двери.  
— Отойди, — приказал он. — И не высовывайся.  
Облизав губы, Дориан кивнул. Сосредоточенный и притихший, ни одной реплики не отпустит. Но на этот раз Адаар меньше всего жаждал его безмолвия.  
Покручивая в руках топор, он вышел из дома, закрыв за собой дверь. Лунный свет, встречаясь со звездной пылью, серебрил лезвие. Чародеи, переговариваясь, шли к нему навстречу, у каждого в руке — посох, от каждого пахнет кровью. Речь их долетала до Адаара, но он не понимал ни единого слова.  
— Что вам нужно? — крикнул он, выдыхая облачко пара изо рта.  
Один из магов, в богато расшитой золотом зеленой мантии на меху, выступил вперед.  
— Ты укрываешь у себя человека, которого мы ищем.  
Посох, что он сжимал, засверкал, заструился белым светом.  
— Здесь никого, кроме меня, — твердо ответил Адаар. — Идите, куда шли.  
Ледяной ветер забился в горло, и Адаар с трудом подавил кашель. Завывала вдалеке то ли вьюга, то ли волки. Невольно оглянувшись, Адаар не заметил вокруг красных глаз. Он не всех истребил, только стаю, что подобралась ближе всех… Но на запах горячей крови могли сбежаться другие твари.  
Однако же добычу почуяли лишь преследователи Дориана.  
Маг, говоривший с ним, коротко глянул на чародея подле него, сделав едва заметное движение посохом.  
Адаар больше не стал ждать: с рыком кинулся вперед и, застав чародея врасплох, рубанул по нему топором от плеча. Тот завизжал и упал.  
Остальные маги, словно сговорившись, разбежались в разные стороны, призвали силу, творя заклинания. Магией запахло так явно, что впору пить ее. Адаар поднял топор, по-звериному огляделся, дыша ртом. Его взяли в кольцо просто, изящно, раздразнив, словно глупое животное. Все оказались от него на равном расстоянии, и не выберешь, кого убить первым.  
Впрочем, разницы в очередности никакой. Уставившись на главного мага, Адаар приготовился кинуться на него, но на поляне раздался громкий, ясный голос — слишком громкий, чтобы не подумать об использовании магии для усиления:  
— Стойте. Атериус, я здесь.  
Дориан вышел на крыльцо. Камень на верхушке его посоха полыхал ярко-красным, искры сбегали от него вниз и покрывали плечи Дориана подобно мантии. Весь он светился, горел, и самым огненным был его взгляд.  
— Оставьте его, — велел Дориан.  
Маг, названный Атериусом, засмеялся, но свист ветра проглотил его хохот. Зато слова прозвучали кристально чисто, точно так же, как и речь Дориана.  
— Дорогой мой мальчик, ты так падок на зверушек…  
Дальше Адаар ничего не понял, но сообразил, что это, видимо, арканум. Чародей усмехался, а Дориан слушал его, кивая. И вдруг, не дождавшись, пока Атериус замолкнет, он вскинул посох, и все вокруг заполыхало.  
Огненный дождь стремительно падал на землю, топил снег. Поляна наполнилась криками. Адаар бросился оземь, сбивая пламя, опалившее воротник. Он закашлялся от дыма, от гари, почувствовал запах жженой кожи — своей, с ладоней. Чудом топор не выпустил.  
Дождь прекратился. Пошатываясь, Адаар поднялся. Дориан уже пропал с крыльца — спустившись, он хлестко огрел посохом главного чародея. Тот толкнул его рукой с нечеловеческой силой, и Дориан отлетел на добрые двадцать шагов, ударившись спиной о бревенчатую стену.  
Адаар метнулся к нему, но напоролся на выставленный другими магами барьер. Трое загоняли его в угол, теснили к лесу. Адаар мельком оглянулся и с рыком кинулся вперед, размахивая топором. Одному голову снес сразу. Второй бросил в него молнию, прошибло весь позвоночник, сковало движения. Адаар упал. Из последних сил он откатился в сторону — туда, где секунду назад было его лицо, воткнулось древко посоха с острым наконечником. Действие электричества закончилось быстро, и Адаар взмахнул топором вновь, подрубил мага под колени. Страшно закричав, тот упал.  
Вскочив, Адаар ушел от небрежно брошенного заклинания.  
К оставшемуся возле него магу подходило подкрепление — еще двое.  
Тревожно взглянув на Дориана, Адаар перевел дух. Похоже, он справляется. Посох Дориана сверкает, горит. Он оттеснил от себя главного чародея и его приспешника, еще одного уже уложил. Хорошо. Справляются.  
Адаар пропустил удар — тоже огонь, прямо в грудь, до крика. В глазах все потемнело от боли и ярости. Размахивая топором наугад, Адаар бросился на магов. Он ничего не видел, шел на слух, и никак не мог обнаружить, где его враги. Кто-то стукнул тяжелым заклинанием, словно камнем, его по затылку, уронил на колени. Тут же со злостью начали пинать по бокам, пользуясь тем, что Адаар ослеплен. Боль жгла уже все внутренности, в горле бурлила кровь. Сплюнув ее, Адаар пополз вперед. Ему наступили на руку, пытаясь выбить топор, и от резкой боли в пальцах словно открылось второе дыхание — Адаар вскочил, зрение почти вернулось, только прыгали в глазах мушки. Заорав, он крутанулся, выставив топор, и ранил сразу двух.  
Не смертельно, но маги отвлеклись, отошли, окружая себя сферами. Адаар набросился на одного, замешкавшегося, и воткнул топор ему в грудь с такой силой, что едва не прорубил его насквозь.  
И тогда он услышал крик Дориана — полный страдания.  
Аадар больше не обращал внимания на насевших на него магов — кинулся прямиком к главному чародею, пригвоздившего посохом Дориана к земле. Грудь Дориана покраснела от крови. Адаар почуял — смерть, в руках Атериуса уже гнездится концентрированная отрава, и он почти пустил ее по посоху прямиком в сердце Дориана.  
Адаар не успевал ему помочь.  
Никак не успевал.  
Сзади Адаара догнало и уронило на землю заклинание.  
Он уже не раздумывал — времени не осталось.  
Просто уткнулся носом в слякоть, потянулся к забытой, похороненной части себя, забрал ее со всех концов леса, вытащил из-под снега — и ударил чистой силой, швырнул ее оземь, лишь в последний миг прикрыл Дориана наспех сооруженным щитом из энергии.  
На секунду воцарилась пронзительная тишина.  
Адаара самого оглушило волной вернувшейся мощи. По всем окрестностям сработали поставленные им маяки, взбесились, загудев, и разрушились. Вся магия высохла начисто, исчезла, словно ее и не было. Сохранилась малая толика, как котенок, как беззащитный наг, под искореженным щитом. Он уже начал истаивать. Дориан шевелился, держась за грудь, пытался отлепиться от земли. Ничего. Еще успеет.  
Поднявшись, Адаар сжал молот. Два сломанных чужим сапогом пальца взорвались болью, но она только еще больше разгневала. Адаар подлетел к дрожащим, все еще не пришедшим в себя магам и снес им головы. Добрался в три шага до покачивающегося Атериуса. Тот выдержал удар и, кажется, даже сообразил, что произошло. Попятившись, он выставил перед собой ставший бесполезным посох, выкрикнул:  
— Ты!  
Но выпад Адаара ему не удалось отбить. Еще одна голова слетела с плеч.  
Адаар развернулся, оглядываясь. Шесть трупов и один обгоревший скелет. Снег, превратившийся в черные булькающие лужи. Разрушенная защита, которую Адаар плел несколько месяцев.  
Что самое обидное — горел дом. Горел так красочно и задорно, что уже понятно: нет смысла пытаться спасти хоть что-то из имущества. Адаару стало жалко засушенные травы, еще жальче — те, которые росли перед домом и ждали прихода весны.  
С тяжелым сердцем Адаар подошел к Дориану, подал ему руку, помогая встать. Щит, почувствовав его приближение, дрогнул и исчез. Округлив глаза, Дориан открыл рот — и закрыл. Сделав долгий выдох, он выставил палец, ткнув Адаару в грудь. Отшатнувшись, Адаар поморщился — все еще больно. Вспомнил он и про кровь на куртке Дориана.  
Все так же молча Адаар коснулся его ладонью, сосредоточился. Теперь нужно вспомнить совершенно все. Даже магию духа. Созидание, чуждое его звериной природе.  
Дориан схватил его за запястье, чтобы не упасть, задохнулся, хрипло вскрикнул — и расслабился. Рана в груди затянулась. Боль никуда не ушла, но все повреждения пропали.  
Адаар, отодвинув его, подошел к дому. Занимался рассвет. Темнота больше не прятала разрушений.  
Передняя часть сруба уже отгорела, только головешки черные остались. Оттаивало невредимое крыльцо, замороженное чьим-то неточным заклятием. Проковыляв до него — и когда ему успели повредить ногу? — Адаар плюхнулся на прогнувшиеся доски спиной к дому, сложил руки на коленях. Все болело. Но на нем быстро заживет, как на собаке. Прав был главный чародей — зверушка…  
Дориан присел рядом с ним, посмотрел с опаской.  
— Не станешь задавать вопросы? — поинтересовался он будничным тоном, но его выдавала нервная тряска пальцев. — Атериус долго говорил, что я мерзкий пес, и смерть моя будет мучительной. Пообещал сначала вздернуть тебя и заставить меня смотреть на это. Припомнил мне… — Дориан осекся, глянул на Адаара, проверяя, слушает ли тот. — Мне… замолчать?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Адаар. Внутри все опалило болью. Он приложил ладонь к животу, пытаясь залатать магией разорванную селезенку. Не такой уж он и крепкий. Для магии уязвимый. — Я потом, — пояснил он, уверенный, что Дориан поймет. Тот и вправду кивнул, безмолвно обещая выслушать позже.  
— Так вот, он припомнил… Знаешь, — резко перевел тему Дориан, — когда я увидел тебя, я понял, что у Создателя отличное чувство юмора. Ирония ему не чужда. Все началось два года назад, когда к нам в столицу, в Минратоус, прибыла делегация кунари. Планировалось, что Тевинтер попытается заключить с ними пакт… Неважно. Все равно ничего не вышло. У Карашока не было имени, представляешь?  
— У кого?  
— Карашок, — повторил Дориан. — Я познакомился с ним в один вечер. Мы провели вместе ночь. На следующее утро его убили, потому что его посетили сомнения. Он не хотел отрекаться от Кун, но его командир прознал про нашу связь, и его убили. В тот же вечер магистры нарушили все договоры и перебили весь отряд кунари. Их было мало, — Дориан замолк. — Тебе нехорошо? — тревожно спросил он.  
— Не умру.  
Селезенка срослась, а вот в желудке бултыхалась кровь.  
Дориан взял его за руку, с содроганием посмотрел на сломанные пальцы.  
— Вылечи, — попросил он.  
Адаар покачал головой, задав вопрос:  
— Что дальше?  
— Ничего. Я заявил, что поступок магистров заслуживает наказания, собрал своих либеральных друзей. Мы разбрасывали листовки, выкрикивали лозунги. Посеяли смуту. Меня терпели ровно год — потому что мой отец не последний человек в Империи. А в годовщину гибели Карашока меня обвинили в пособничестве кунари и приговорили к смерти. Я сбежал. Но, как видишь, меня нашли…  
— Ты любил его?  
— Нет, — рассеянно ответил Дориан, — я знал его всего одну ночь.  
— Думаешь, нельзя кого-то полюбить за такое короткое время? — Адаар не знал, зачем спрашивает. Тем более что ответ ему был известен.  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Дориан. Он поднес ладонь Адаара к губам и поцеловал. Нежное прикосновение вышло почти незаметным — кожа, и так не слишком чувствительная, от боли в пальцах совсем перестала воспринимать другие раздражители. — Я все рассказал. Теперь твоя очередь. Что это вообще было? Кто ты такой?  
Адаар закрыл глаза. Сегодня он достает из шкатулки прошлого все: безделушки, дешевые украшения, старые монеты. Домыслы, скудные факты, неприглядные события.  
— Мне было шесть, когда во мне впервые пробудился магический дар, и мои родители, последователи Кун, меня отвергли. Так говорил работорговец, державший меня при себе. Но я думаю, — Адаар открыл глаза, уставившись на темноту позади деревьев, — что все было по-другому. Насколько мне известно, маги у кунари — не то же самое, что маги здесь, в Ферелдене. Я думаю, — он понизил голос, делясь самым сокровенным, — что они как раз слишком меня любили, и поэтому посадили на корабль, отправив подальше от жестокого культа. Скорее всего, их вскоре после этого убили.  
— Как же мне повезло родиться магом в Тевинтере, — обронил Дориан.  
— И теперь ты не можешь туда вернуться.  
— Может быть, позже, когда они не будут ожидать, — смело заявил Дориан. — Вернусь и наведу порядок. Давно пора разворошить это гнилое общество, как улей.  
Адаар усмехнулся. Бравады Дориану не занимать. Но отчего-то казалось, что он озвучил сейчас свои истинные намерения, и однажды он претворит эти планы в жизнь.  
— Я попал к работорговцу, — продолжил Адаар. — Он научил меня читать, но исключительно для того, чтобы я смог понять азы магии и защищать его. Он все твердил, — Адаар усмехнулся, — что я — рогатый питомец, недоразумение. И я верил ему до двенадцати лет. А потом я прочитал гораздо больше, чем он позволял, и убил его, — жестко закончил он. Дориан, к его удивлению, не проронил ни слова. Внимал жадно. Не сочувствовал, к его чести. — Все, что было потом… Меня шарахались, пытались убить, я убивал в ответ. Однажды мне все это надоело, и я ушел. Замел все следы и спрятался здесь. Расставил охранные заклинания, — Адаар взмахнул рукой, словно мог показать обрушившиеся маяки, — приготовил на всякий случай самое сильное заклятие — Иссушение. Не думал, что когда-нибудь пригодится.  
Он замолчал. Что скажет Дориан? Не осудит — в этом Адаар был уверен. Возможно, извинится за то, что принес столько хлопот и разрушил весь его быт. Извинение — единственное, что можно сказать в такой ситуации.  
— Я не почувствовал ни единого следа магии! — поразился Дориан. — Подумать только — в глуши живет одичавший маг такой силы, что я чувствую себя подмастерьем!  
Адаар недоуменно глянул на него.  
— И ты молчал, — продолжал возмущаться Дориан, — да мы бы их вдвоем раскидали за минуту, если бы ты открылся.  
Да, такого Адаар не ожидал. Но злости не было. Лишь горечь и бездна вопросов — что делать, куда идти дальше, как укрыться…  
— Я не хотел ворошить прошлое.  
Он все-таки напрягся, вылечил пальцы — слишком уж раздражали.  
— Пойдем со мной в Лотаринг, — потребовал Дориан. — Его заново отстраивают, может, и нам найдется местечко.  
— Для коссита там точно места нет, — отрезал Адаар.  
Искать другой лес? Строить новый дом? Снова броситься в объятия одиночества? Руки опускаются при одной мысли об этом.  
— Да ладно? — насмешливо уставился на него Дориан оливковыми глазами. — А ты знаешь, что Герою Ферелдена помог победить Мор один кунари? Тебя примут. Вот беглый тевинтерец им может не понравиться… Даже не знаю, как справлюсь без защитника, — хитро добавил Дориан.  
Отголоски Мора доносились и до Адаара. Но про кунари он не знал… Что, если Дориан прав? Жизнь среди людей не принесла Адаару счастья, но и здесь, в глуши, он всего-навсего существовал — без эмоций, без общения и привязанностей. Вряд ли в городе будет хуже.  
— Но ты меня едва знаешь, — предпринял он еще одну попытку сопротивления, уже без особого энтузиазма. Отправиться в путешествие с Дорианом — заманчивая перспектива. Тем более что ему действительно потребуется помощь при проходе лесом. А вдруг за его спиной объявятся новые преследователи? Он не справится в одиночку.  
— Вот и познакомимся поближе, — хохотнул Дориан. Он придвинулся, положил ладони Адаару на плечи, посмотрел в глаза. — Не знаю, как насчет полюбить за одну ночь, — в его голосе мелькнула неуверенность, — но я был бы рад твоей компании.  
— Я, кажется, знаю насчет ночи, — Адаар опустил глаза. Зверя приручить проще простого. Особенно такого, как он. Покажи свое расположение, искренне, без тени жалости и насмешки — и все, открывай грудную клетку, забирай сердце.  
— Это значит — да? Значит, идем? Не терпится убраться отсюда подальше. Все хорошие воспоминания эти трупы перечеркивают. Портят пейзаж.  
— Да, — кивнул Адаар, еще раз посмотрел на солнечного Дориана, его порочные губы и щегольские усы, на встрепанные волосы и оливковые глаза.  
Он взял топор с рассыпанной по нему звездной пылью в одну руку, а ладонь Дориана — в другую.  
И отправился вместе с ним в новую жизнь.


End file.
